Music Box
by Yomitoru
Summary: Hinata remembers the summer she spent with her first love Naruto, but one day he suddenly dissapeared. Hinata is determined that she will meet him again, after all he promised and Naruto never breaks a promises. NaruHina NarutoxHinata Songfic One-shot


**Hey here's my new one-shot: Music Box!**

**Please enjoy! An remember this is a **_**one-shot!**_

_"Flashbacks"_

**"Singing"**

**In the flashbacks they are 5 years old. But they are kinda scattered, theyre are not in sequence.**

**Its my first song-fic.**

**The song is named Music Box by Hatsune Miku**

**Hatsune Miku is a fictional Japanese character that was given the ability to sing by a program called VOCALOID. VOCALOID is a Japanese program that makes computer singing sound very realistic. Hatsune Miku is my favorite VOCALOID Japanese singer, she is one among many fictional characters that are given the gift to sing by Vocaloid. The real song is in Japanese I just didn't see the point of posting lyrics when you don't know the language.**

* * *

><p>Hinata stood under a tall oak tree. The wind blowing through her hair, and her arms clasped together over her chest. The sky was lit by the shining sun with puffy white clouds bathing in its warm baby blue color. A soft melody was playing on the music box as a little figurine was spinning around in beat with the melody. The box was filled with pictures, necklaces, books, notes and many other things.<p>

**"Hey do you remember?  
><strong>**Under the tree of hill  
><strong>**We had put a small wooden box  
><strong>**Over the summer's memories"**

**"From that day  
><strong>**How much time flies  
><strong>**From the feeling inside me, I wanted to tell you  
><strong>**And I still keep it closed"**

Hinata's hand grasped her shirt where her heart was located and a tear slid down her cheek.

**"Forever and ever, I continued to wait  
><strong>**At that place which we always play  
><strong>**While watching the lights fading away  
><strong>**Holding my dream that night I closed my eyes  
><strong>**Please dont leave me alone"**

_Hinata ran through the streets looking for her blonde friend. Every second her heart beated faster and faster as her feet followed that pace until she tripped over her own feet. Tears started streaming down her face and she started shaking._

_"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed into the darkness of the sky._

_"I want to see one last time" She said, her voice quiet now and her face to the ground._

**"Faintedly I heard the voice  
><strong>**I want to see you one last time"  
><strong>**  
>"That day I heard your voice<br>****Can be enclosed in the white wind  
><strong>**With the memories flowing away  
><strong>**I still haven't forgotten holding one another's hand  
><strong>**We made a promise that we'll be together forever."**

_Hinata and her blonde friend were laying on the soft grass. He smiled at her and she smiled back softly. They both reached out and intertwined their pinkies to seal their promise and fell asleep, both of their hands staying intertwined. When he was sure Hinata was asleep Naruto stood and broke their fingers apart. Naruto left without saying a word. _

**"Goodbye, without being able to say it."**

_When Hinata awoke the sun was set, and the blue eyed blonde was nowhere to be found. As soon as she realized he was no where near her she sat up and looked over the hill that over looked the town. A tear fell from her lavender eyes and onto her hand._

Hinata was now sitting on the soft green grass with her left hand raised in the air towards the cloud filled sky as she looked through the gaps of her fingers.

**"It had informed the end of the day of summer  
><strong>**The dream we had imagined in our childhood has become a wind  
><strong>**It returns to the place that we had promised."**

She lowered her hand to the ground and smiled up at the sky, then turned to look at the music box sitting beside her, still smiling.

**"I love you! The word to which you had left  
><strong>**With the melody of memories."**

Hinata wipped her tears away, got up off the ground and started to run back towards her hometown with her smile as true and pure as ever when the happy memories of her first love flooded in her mind. She knew she would see him again. It didnt matter how long it took or how it happened but she knew that one fateful day she would see her true love once again. Because when your love is true and pure it was promised to last forever. And she knew that Naruto would never break their promise no matter what had happened from their time apart.

Meanwhile the music box she left was still sitting there playing the tone Hinata had sung to. The little yellow figurine still twirling in a repeated circle. Slowly the melody and the figurine stopped and the figurine made its way back into the box.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed please review.**


End file.
